In Your Heart
by Winter Alais
Summary: Those you love are always with you as long as you hold them in your heart. OneShot Jiraiya x Tsunade


In your Heart

Wahhhhhh, I finally finished this story... Its been sitting on my com for months now and I finally finished it... so I hope you like it.

Jiraiya X Tsunade pairing

A.N: I SOOOOOOOO DO NOT OWN THIS STORY!!!!!!!

* * *

"_I'll always be here for you when you need me, you know that right?" he whispered as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, his other arm was wrapped around her waist. _

"_Always?" she asked as she looked up at him, tears falling down from her amber eyes._

"_Always" was all he said as he wiped away the tears that fell._

"Liar…Jiraiya you liar, you said you'd be here whenever I needed you" she whispered out before she took another sip of sake, 'So why you have to go and be a hero, when it wasn't needed' was all she thought before she threw the sake bottle to the nearest wall breaking it into shards as she collapsed, burying her head into the crook of her elbow tears flowing freely down her face, except this time no one would be there to wipe it away.

---

"Tsunade…Tsunade…wake up Tsunade" she heard through the fog that the sake made in her mind, opening her eyes she saw a figure though it was somewhat blurred since she just woke up, "sah… what did I tell you about drinking your misery away Tsunade" she heard the figure ask with a voice she knew to well "Jiraiya?" she croaked out as she got a closer look at the figure; shaggy white hair that fell to the waist, two red lines going down from the eye and the headband with the kanji for oil inscribed in it. "It is you… isn't it?" she asked as she slowly walked around the desk she was just situated in, seeing him smile slightly before nodding, she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck "you're here, your really here" she whispered, tightening her hold around his neck.

"Of course I'm here, I told you I'd always be here didn't I?" he responded wrapping one arm around her waist and another around her shoulder. Pulling back slightly she brought her hand up to his face just to see if he was real before burying her face into the crook of his neck, "don't leave…don't ever leave me again" she murmured feeling the tears roll down her face again.

Feeling the tears hit the side of his neck, he tilted her head so he could see her face and what he saw twisted his heart, the anguish on her face didn't belong there. Bringing a hand up to wipe the tears away he tucked her head under his chin, "It's okay, I'm here… I'm here, and even if I'm not here in person you know I'll be in your heart" he said seating them on the floor as he leaned his back on the wall.

They stayed there for what seemed to be hours when it was only minutes before he shifted, his hands reaching to grab something from a hidden pocket in his robe, "hey I got you something" he said as she looked up at him questionably "what is it?" she asked shifting so her back was to his chest leaning her head up to look at his face.

"Close your eyes" he whispered, and when he saw that she did he let the item that he held in his hand fall out dangling on the chain that held it in front of her face, "you can look" and as her eyes opened she saw the most lovely necklace ever.

The chain was made of braided gold, silver and bronze with each metal being made from smaller braids and hanging from it was a heart shaped locket made from white gold, vine like patterns curled up from the bottom, small diamonds scattered about with a small heart shaped topaz settled in the middle.

"It's beautiful Jiraiya" she said, leaning forward slightly allowing him to put the necklace on, the pendent resting at the hollow of her throat before turning her head and pressing a kiss to his neck. "I'm glad you like it" he replied "it cost me quite a bit of money" he chuckled out before burying his nose into the top of her head, "sleep hime" he murmured a bitter smile forming on his face as she fell asleep once more.

Standing up still holding her to him he carried her back to the desk so she wouldn't wake up on the floor before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'm sorry Tsunade, but never forget that I'll always be with you" he whispered as his form slowly faded away a single tear falling down from both of their eyes.

---

Opening her eyes she stared sleepily around hoping to see the familiar white hair, before reality came crashing down on her, 'A dream… it was just a dream' repeated it self in her head as she sat up her hand going to her empty neck when she felt something, eyes widening she went to the window to see if it was really there and what she saw brought tears once more to her eyes, as settled at the hollow of her throat was a heart shaped locket.

"_I promise Tsunade, know matter what happens I will always be there for you and even if I am not physically there with you I'll always be in your heart, as long as you let me that is" he said turning to look at her one last time before he walked out of the great gates on Konoha for the last time. _

"_I promise."_

* * *

A.N: Well I hoped you enjoyed it so please REVIEW!!!! even if you didn't after critism helps make a better writer : )

On a side note for those I rubbed of on in a bad way with my MinatoxFemNaru fic I apologize as for one thing I didn't intend to write it to be an incest fic ir even encourage it since my Uzumaki Naruto was mearly a deaged form of another person a.k.a Arashi... and even if it was incest i have seen fics like that happen and though it is way morally wrong... this is called FANFICTION and its all up to the imagination of the writer... though my imagination is on the bottom of the scale...

Well anyways REVIEW!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!


End file.
